Robotkitty's book of challenges
by Robotkitty5848
Summary: All of my warriors challenges all in one.
1. I must leave you now (TorrentClan)

The stench of blood filled the air as cats around me where still fighting off the ShadowClan invaders. Only Goosestar and a couple of his warriors were left. I stumbled a bit and fell to the side, feeling energy escape in swift waves as the pounding of paws intensified. After a couple of seconds, voices lit up in cheer, so the rest of ShadowClan must have been driven out.

"Bumblestrike!"

I weakly lifted up my head as I heard my name being called. Every single part of me hurt, feeling like I was trampled by a horde of hungry foxes. Eelstripe and Brightfire were gazing at me with horror.

"Quick, Eelstripe! Get Skypetal!" Brightfire's ginger fur was fluffed out as the black tom raced over to the medicine den. I stared at my mate with mixed feelings. I was so happy that she was going to have my kits, but this might be my last time seeing her. My life was flashing before my eyes.

* * *

 _"From this moment, you will now be known as Bumblepaw," Brackenstar's voice was warm as he gazed at me. The light brown tom nodded at me before moving on. "Your mentor will be Lilystorm."_

 _I glanced around to see the light gray tabby she-cat give a warm smile. I felt a bit of pride as I touched noses with her. She was wise and powerful, so I wanted to impress her. I only wish that Beekit didn't die so that she could be here with me. But I know she's watching me from StarClan. I'd do good enough to make us both proud._

 _My mother Pebblestep was the first to call my new name, being quicker than my father, Shortnose._

* * *

 _"Bumblestrike! Bumblestrike!"_

 _I felt like I was going to explode with happiness. I was finally a warrior. I had injured my leg in a fight with a fox, so I had to stay as an apprentice for an extra three moons while my rival, Sootpaw became Sootstep. I remembered how much more arrogant the black spotted tom was when he became a warrior before me. But that was fine. It gave me more alone time with Brightpaw, the beautiful ginger apprentice with sharp green eyes._

 _"I'm so proud of you," Brightpaw purred loudly. "I can't wait until I become a warrior as well."_

 _"You will soon enough," Pebblestep moved over to us, flicking her apprentice on the ear. "But this is Bumblestrike's special day. I'm sure Shortnose is proud as well. He is watching over you."_

 _My father had been killed by greencough, which had also killed Frostdapple, Ottertail, and Fallenwish. Brackenstar had lost a life to that terrible illness as well._

* * *

 _"Where are we going to go today?" Eelpaw flashed me a curious look, his tail lightly moving back and forth on the grass. I had been given my first apprentice, so I couldn't let him down._

 _"I wanna battle train some more," his sister Poppypaw nudged Brightfire. "We missed the dawn patrol and I don't wanna hunt._

 _"I don't see why not," Brightfire looked at me as if asking for my opinion. But I couldn't help being lost in her green gaze._

 _"Bumblestrike?" Eelpaw nudged me, getting my attention back._

 _"That's a good idea. I need see your battle skills anyways, Eelpaw."_

 _"Yay!" Poppypaw and Eelpaw raced off, leaving me alone with Brightfire. But she wasn't looking at me. She was giving the ShadowClan border a scared look._

 _"What is it?" I nudged her, making her jump._

 _"Oh! There's something not right here. The border seems to have so much more ShadowClan scent than it's supposed to. There's no sign of them crossing it."_

 _"I don't think we should worry. If they aren't crossing the border, then there should be nothing do have more warriors than us. It would make since that their patrols would be slightly bigger than ours."_

 _"Maybe," Brightfire had her tail fluffed up. "We should still tell Brackenstar in case they are planning something. Come on, let's catch up to those apprentices."_

* * *

 _I was happy to see that Eelstripe and Poppylight became strong ThunderClan warriors. Poppylight and Sootstep had become mates, which was fine, so that I didn't have to worry about him stealing Brightfire. Speaking of Brightfire. . ._

* * *

 _"Can you come with me?" My mate asked me, nudging at the entrance with her tail. Poppylight was guarding tonight, and nodded at us._

 _"Lead the way," I got to my paws and followed her until we were away from camp. Brightfire had stopped near the RiverClan border and glanced into the water, a thoughtful look on her face._

 _"Life changes so quickly, doesn't it?" Brightfire started, her tail sweeping around her paws. I sat down beside her and wrapped my tail around her._

 _"It does. I wish Pebblestep was still around." My mother had been killed by a monster a whole moon ago and I still missed her. "Seems like all of my family is in StarClan."_

 _"Not all of your family. Bumblestrike, I'm having kits."_

 _"You are? This is good news!"_

 _"Well I was trying find the moment to tell you, but then Pebblestep-"_

 _"I'm sure she's pleased," I licked the top of Brightfire's head. "They will be her grandkits."_

* * *

"Can't you do anything else for him?" Brightfire's voice sturred me from my memories. There was complete panic in her voice.

"There is nothing else I can do," Skypetal hissed, keeping a silver paw on one of my wounds, the cobweb stained with blood. "His wounds are too much.

I turned my head slightly to Eelstripe, "I'm proud of you for becoming. . . a great warrior."

"I had the best mentor," he ran the tip of his tail lightly on my back, being careful.

I looked back at Brightfire, who was filled with grief. It pained me to see her like this. But she had to be strong. For our kits. I was saddened that I would never visit them or teach them how to hunt or fight. I had given up my life, so that they could live. I know that ThunderClan would be able to keep them safe and stop ShadowClan.

"Goodbye Brightfire. Take good. . . .care of the kits." The last thing I felt was Brightfire's nose on my head before everything faded.


	2. My Fault (TorrentClan)

Every cat in WindClan could see how close Mistface and Hollowdusk were. The siblings did everything together whenever they could. They had bonded after their father left the Clan to become a loner. No cat knew where he went or why he left. But Hollowdusk hated his father.

Their mother Fernleap was devastated and lost the will to continue being a warrior, staying with the elders. So he only had his sister.

Mistface was not just a sister to him. She was his favorite Clanmate. The white she-cat had their mother's warm green eyes. But he did have their mother's gray speckled pelt. He had green eyes as well, but he liked hers better. He wanted him to the only cat that she hung out with. Who else could protect her but him?

Mistface loved her brother. After all, he was the only cat to not flinch at her. She was known around WindClan as the grumpiest she-cat in the forest. So none of her Clanmates really cared about her. She didn't really mind at all. She fought and hunted for the Clan like the others. That's all she really needed. Until Rowanfrost told her about _them_.

 _"What is wrong with me, Rowanfrost?"_

 _"There is nothing_ wrong _with you. I'm just as shocked as you are, considering you don't really hang out with any WindClan toms," the ginger and white tom sat down calmly._

 _"Huh?"_

 _"Mistface, you are going to be having kits. I'm sure the father, whoever that is, will be pleased."_

Mistface knew exactly who the father was. There was no _other_ cat that it could be. She was pregnant. With her _brother's_ kits. With a sickening quench in her stomach, she padded over to her brother to warn him.

* * *

Hollowdusk followed his sister into the forest, keeping close to her. Their pelts brushed as they moved among the moor. When Mistface suddenly turned around, he jumped back startled.

"Sorry!" He quickly made sure that she was alright. But he noticed how she seemed to stumble. Her stomach was heavy and he got the message. "Mistface, are you having kits?"

She turned her brilliant green gaze away from him and mumbled something.

"What did you say?"

"We are having them. Hollowdusk, these kits are yours." Mistface had pain streaked across her eyes.

" _His_ kits?"

The siblings were stuck with horror at the cat that sprung out the bushes. Applestar was glaring at them as he shook his paw.

"Come with me. _Now!_ "

Hollowdusk knew that he couldn't say no. Applestar was leader. The black tom's word was law.

* * *

Applestar called a Clan meeting as Mistface gazed in terror. She and her brother couldn't run as the rest of Applestar's patrol surrounded them, giving the siblings dirty looks.

"Look at these two disgusting mouse-hearts. This pair of brother and sister are having kits together. Their own sibling!"

Gasps echoed around the camp at his words. This was the first time that this has ever happened. Mistface tried to catch her mother's eyes, but Fernleap wouldn't look at her. She turned around and went back to the elders den without saying a word to her kits.

"What do we do with them?"

"Kill them! Make them suffer!"

"I will not kill them today," Applestar shouted over his warriors, "But they are no longer warriors of WindClan. Hollowdusk, Mistface, leave now. If any of my warriors catch you or your spawn in the moors, you will be killed by my warriors."

Mistface's heart broke at his harsh words. She would have swayed without her brother.

"I'd like to see them try!" Hollowdusk gave them a growl before helping his sister out of camp.

Mistface felt sick to her stomach as insults were thrown at them. Where would they even go? But that wasn't going to be a problem for her. She had her brother and her kits.

 _It's ok, my kits. My brother and I will keep you safe._

* * *

Hollowdusk had to drag himself out of his nest in their cave. His and Mistkit's. They had stayed in a cave on the outskirts of ThunderClan's territory. But since they had no medicine cat, Mistface's birth had been hard. Two of the kits, Bumblekit and Treekit had died moments after their birth. Mistface herself didn't last much longer than her sons, having lost too much blood. He had named the female kit after her. But she needed milk soon. Hollowdusk sat along the ThunderClan border with the kit, waiting for a patrol to show up. But he knew that Mistface would be waiting for him forever.


	3. Imagination or Reality (TorrentClan)

Featherstripe was the best cat in the forest and I loved her. She was always willing to teach me battle moves and hunting skills. When I first got my apprentice name, I was still small. Extremely small and thin, even for an apprentice. My mentor, Frostdapple, was strict, and it was so hard to keep up with her. Until I met Featherstripe. She had been sleeping beside the warriors' den when I saw her for the first time as a kit.

Letting her soft voice lull me in a trance, I followed her to the training hollow as the sun began to set. The gray tabby turned to me with determination in her yellow gaze.

"You will be a warrior soon, Dogpaw. Now show me what you remember from yesterday. I assume that you practiced?" Featherstripe lashed her tail, fluffing herself up.

I put up my front paws and dabbed at her, but she was too fast and dodged all of them. She swerved, so I moved around her to attack from the back.

"Dogpaw! What in StarClan's name are you doing?"

I stopped at Frostdapple's voice. Featherstripe frowned, but didn't reply to her. I faced the white she-cat.

"I'm training with Featherstripe."

Frostdapple hissed at me, "How many times do I need to tell you? There _is_ no Featherstripe!"

"She's right here!" I flicked my tail at my second mentor, who looked overwhelmed.

"Do you really think that?" With a shake of her head, she padded back to camp with a huff.

"Why does every cat say that to me?" I whined, giving Featherstripe an apologetic tone.

"Forget what they say, alright. And don't worry, Dogpaw." She rested her nose on my head, instantly calming me down.

* * *

 _Did you see Dogpaw? I hear she was talking to herself next to the Owltree._

 _Again?_

 _Yes. I know apprentices can be ditzy, but oh, she is crazy! Keeps mumbling something about feathers._

 _I feel sorry for poor Frostdapple. I wouldn't want that kind of cat as my apprentice! Surely ShadowClan should be rid of a cat like that?_

I heard many of my Clanmates gossip about me. It was hard to ignore them, to pretend that they aren't staring me down, judging me. Surely once I'm a respected warrior, the rumors would die down. I glanced up as Frostdapple walked over to me.

"Come on. Your final assessment is today. I want to see your hunting skills for the last time."

"Alright!" I got to my paws and followed her, feeling like a kit again for a couple of seconds. She let me catch up, so that I would go ahead of her. Once I was alone, I made my way to the ThunderClan border. I saw a familiar gray tabby marking it.

"Featherstripe!"

She turned to me, giving a glare, "What do you want? I don't know you. My name is Feather _wish_! If you want to speak with my mother, than you can't. Featherstripe died moons ago."

"Huh?" I tilted my head.

"Featherstripe has been dead for a long time. It's been eighteen moons since then. Since ShadowClan killed my mother!"

Before I could do anything, Featherwish threw herself at me. I was too slow, and she was able to get the advantage. Soon she was above me, ready for the killing bite, but she never got the chance.

Opening my eyes, I saw Featherstripe holding her back. She turned to me with a sad look before fading softly.

 _Tell no cat about this. This secret can't be spread or ThunderClan and ShadowClan would tear each other apart. I had a kit with a ThunderClan tom and snuck into their territory with their father, but a ShadowClan warrior followed and killed me. But I will always watch over you._


	4. Trouble (TorrentClan)

Sharptuft was the definition of bad luck. Whenever he was on patrol, he would trip. He was an absolutely terrible hunter. His huge black paws made it hard to sneak up on birds and was too noisy to catch fish. Whenever he tried helping his Clanmates in a fight, he'd just get in the way. Luckily his father, Creekstar, was leader. He would be allowed to eat and be a warrior. He knew most of RiverClan considered him a lazy nuisance, but Sharptuft ignored their sneers and complaints.

Sharptuft followed Creekstar's patrol, keeping close to his father. He wasn't watching where he was going, and bumped into Rowansplash.

"I'm sorry," he ducked his ears, afraid that she was going to swipe at him or yell at him. Most of his Clanmates did and Rowansplash was one of the fiercest she-cats in RiverClan.

"It's alright," she bumped his head with hers. "No need to be sorry."

Sharptuft looked up at the strange softness in her voice. The ginger and black she-cat was calm. Her amber eyes met his as Creekstar stopped.

"Hurry it up you two."

"Alright," Sharptuft called to his father, but he was more focused on Rowansplash. He always admired her, but just her voice made him better. Was this a crush?

 _No! She wouldn't go out with an unlucky tom like you! Surely there are better warriors._

He thought to himself sadly. How could he ever tell her how he felt?

* * *

Sharptuft paced around a bit. It had been two moons since he realized his crush on Rowansplash. But other toms had began to try wooing her. There was no way that he would be better than them.

"Thinking of Rowansplash?"

Sharptuft stopped at his father's teasing words. The gray and white tom padded until he was in front of his son.

"How do you-"

"Every cat can see you like her. Except for Rowansplash of course," Creekstar purred with amusement.

"Really?" This was just his luck, wasn't it? And she had no idea about his feelings.

"I think you should tell her. If you don't you will lose her. It worked with your mother."

"Really?" Sharptuft never met his mother since she died when he was born.

"Yes. Now go find her. I made sure that she went to the riverbank alone."

"Thank you father," Sharptuft knew he had to hurry, but his luck would ruin it.

When he reached the riverbank, all he saw was Rowansplash. Her fur was drenched, but still kept its silky texture. She opened her eyes and faced him.

"Sharptuft. Perfect timing I have something to say."

"I must confess something myself," he felt his heart begin to pound in his ears.

"I like you!" "I love you!"

They stopped moving after speaking at the same time. Sharptuft felt like he was in a dream. Rowansplash wouldn't met his eyes after her confession.

"You like me? Are you sure you want to be with a cat like me? I'm only trouble," Sharptuft admitted.

"I like trouble," Rowansplash turned back to him with a light look.

 _Maybe even_ I _can be lucky?_


	5. Yours or mine? (TorrentClan)

Petalkit yawned as she followed her mother through the trees, her gray tabby fur slightly rustled by the wind. It felt too cold for her to be out of the nursery. But there she was, padding after Silversky at night in leaf-bare, barely keeping herself from sinking into snow. She tripped over her paws and let out a shrill wail.

"Hush, Petalkit. We are almost there," Silversky lifted her by the scruff, so she couldn't get trapped again.

"Where are we going? Why does it have to be at night? I want to sleep!"

"Relax, little one. We are almost here."

Petalkit huffed, but stopped struggling as she rocked back and forth. When she smelled something horrible, she wiggled again.

"Where are we?"

"The ShadowClan border," Silversky set her down and kept an eye out. When the bushes rustled, she got back up.

Petalkit resisted a whine as another cat joined them, a bulky brown tabby tom with sharp green eyes. He purred when he saw her.

"So that's Petalkit? She looks so much like you."

"But she has your eyes, Voleclaw."

"Yes she does."

Something about this tom intrigued her. Petalkit noticed how he gazed at her in affection.

"Well she had to get something from her father," Silversky admitted.

 _My father?_

Petalkit felt disbelief, but didn't speak. Her parents suddenly grew serious.

"I didn't just come here to see you," Silversky sighed. "I want to raise her as a ThunderClan warrior."

"Nonsense!" Voleclaw hissed. "She clearly has the pelt of a ShadowClan cat. She belongs with me. You think I'd ever want to go into battle against my own _kit?_ "

"How do you think _I_ feel? The Clan already knows I'm the mother. If she stays with me, then the problem can be avoided."

"That's fox dung and you know it. I don't care what the Clan thinks."

Petalkit crouched down as her parents began to argue. If only she had a sibling, then maybe they each could have one. But she knew what she wanted.

"Surely one of us could move. Honestly I don't care how my Clan will react," Voleclaw lashed his tail.

"Well I do," Silversky countered. "Petalkit, what do you want?"

Petalkit didn't hesitate and pressed into her mother's side. She turned her back on her father. He was still an enemy of ThunderClan.

"She's staying with me," Silversky's voice was cold and collected. When Petalkit looked up, Voleclaw had hurt in his eyes.

"F-f-forget it-t-t," his voice was shaky before glaring at them. "This was all a _mistake_. I have no kit or mate!"

Petalkit felt guilty as he raced away. Maybe if she had chosen him, he would feel better. She felt her mother sigh.

"Fine by me. Don't worry, Petalkit. I'll raise you without a father, like I had planned."

* * *

Petalpaw could hear her Clanmates whispering about her as usual. One day, the medicine cat noticed how she seemed to enjoy frogs more than any other kind of prey. And she didn't smell like a ThunderClan cat. The current leader didn't kick Silversky out for breaking the code, but she was banned from going near ShadowClan. She couldn't fight against ShadowClan or go to Gatherings.

Petalpaw felt like she was the one suffering from her mother's crimes. She of course stayed away from ShadowClan herself. She didn't want the Clan dissing her even more. It wasn't her fault that she was half-Clan. But the deed was done.

 _How would ShadowClan have treated me? Did I make the wrong choice?_


	6. Goodbye to the world I knew (TorrentClan

Sweetdawn followed the other cats on patrol, keeping her tail down. The black she-cat hated going on patrol. She didn't want to feel restrained. There was a lot more territory outside of the borders.

"Hey."

Sweetdawn glanced up when she felt another cat brush up against her. Her mate, Cloudflight gave her a huff.

"Just a bit distracted," she fell back so that the rest of their patrol went on ahead of them.

"Are you alright?" the white tom lowered his voice. "Littlepaw and Lavenderpaw are concerned."

"Why are they?" Sweetdawn was anxious. What was her kits worrying so much about?

"You seem so distant lately. As if you aren't happy." Cloudflight sighed.

She almost chuckled at his words, but had to stop herself. He wasn't wrong. She had both of her parents, her kits, and a mate. The Clans were at peace. But she wasn't happy.

"I'm fine. Just doing some thinking."

* * *

Sweetdawn paced around the edge that lead to rouge territory. She had met a couple of rouges. They all seemed tough, as if they could kill her if they wanted to. She almost shivered.

"Still hanging around here?"

Sweetdawn swirled to face her son. Littlepaw had a sad look on his face. The small gray tom lowered his ears.

"I'm just thinking."

"You are always saying that," Littlepaw rubbed his head against her flank. "I can tell you aren't happy, Mama."

"I guess not," she admitted. "I love being a warrior, but I want to leave. To travel around."

"I understand," Littlepaw nodded. "I think you should go. If it would make you happy, than you should go achieve your dreams."

 _What about you, Cloudflight, and Lavenderpaw?_

Her heart felt heavy at the thought of leaving them behind. She couldn't leave her family. But would she give up her own happiness to give them theirs? It would be selfless of her and would set a good example. But she couldn't.

* * *

Goosestar flicked his tail to signal the end of the Clan meeting, but was interrupted by Sweetdawn's yowl.

The tom gave her a sigh, but let her speak. She glanced around at the Clan. At her friends and Clanmates that she had so many precious memories with. But she had to do this. For herself.

"Cats of ShadowClan. I have been proud to become a warrior. To defend and protect my Clan. But my heart isn't here," She tried to ignore the gasps and glances of her Clan, but she continued. "I am leaving ShadowClan to become a loner. I want to go many different places and I can't do that here. I'm not sure if I'll ever see you all again."

"Are you sure?" Cloudflight questioned, voice laced with worry and pain. "What about me? And the kits?"

Lavenderpaw and Littlepaw were standing together, their gray pelts blurring together. Littlepaw nodded at her while his sister looked from parent to parent.

"Come with me. I gave this a lot of thought."

"I can't," he sounded as if his throat was tight. "My home is here."

"Sorry, Mama, I want to be a warrior," Lavenderpaw wouldn't meet her eyes.

"Me too." Littlepaw echoed her, a knowing gaze lighting up his face. He was wiser beyond his years. Just like his father.

Sweetdawn glanced around one more time, taking in the scents one more time. To remember her mate's scent. The scent of her kits. . .

With a heavy heart, she rubbed her head against her mate's. She licked each of her kits on the head before turning and racing out. If she looked back, she might have changed her mind.

* * *

Sweetdawn followed the scent of mouse as her stomach growled. She knew that she had to be careful since she was in ShadowClan territory. It had been four seasons since she left, but somehow she ended up back here. Somewhere deep in her heart, the Clan was still home. She still missed her family.

Did Cloudflight get a new mate? Were Littlepaw and Lavenderpaw being respectful to their mentors? Were her parents happy? She was their only kit.

She was distracted, so the mouse had heard her. The tiny brown creature fled under a bush and vanished from sight. She shook her head and opened her mouth, trying to catch another scent. She didn't smell prey. A familiar warmth washed over her as a couple of cats showed up.

There were two of them, fully grown warriors who looked strong and healthy. Their fur was dark gray. A tom and she-cat. Were they?

"Lavenderpaw? Littlepaw?"

"It's Lavenderpelt now," Sweetdawn's daughter purred as she rubbed her head against her mother's.

"It's Littleheart," her son blinked at her. "I've missed you."

"Me too," she responded, "You two are warriors now. I'm so proud. I'm sure Cloudflight is too."

"I'm sure he's watching," Lavenderpelt frowned a bit.

Cloudflight must have died while she was away. Sweetdawn knew he would be looking at his kits from StarClan. Would she go there as well? She turned her back on Clan life. But she still believed. And she had Littleheart and Lavenderpelt. She would stay with ShadowClan for a bit before she moves on. She couldn't be any happier.


	7. I hate you, I love you (TorrentClan)

Lizardpaw made sure to clean her dusty brown fur. This was the day that she was going to confess her feelings to Crowpaw. The black tom didn't seem to react whenever she flirted, so she actually had to admit her crush. But that was completely fine. It gave her a reason to look into his beautiful green eyes. Surely he felt the same way about her amber eyes. The same shade as their leader's.

When Lizardpaw finally found him near the nursery, she noticed the annoying burr clinging to him.

Sagepaw, their other denmate. The white-furred she-cat often got on Lizardpaw's nerves. She was spoiled and smug, always thinking that she was the best.

Lizardpaw expected Crowpaw to push her away, but quite the opposite. He was _purring!_

"I'll see you later," Sagepaw licked his ear, giving Lizardpaw a smirk.

Lizardpaw hissed back as she disappeared with her mentor, before turning back to her crush.

"Hello," She tried nuzzling his flank, but he backed up with an annoyed growl.

"Go away, Lizardpaw."

* * *

Lizardflight felt annoyed as she padded through the forest. Crowheart was such an mouse-brain! He always ignored her or hissed at her. He even took the snake-hearted Sageberry as his mate. But Lizardflight wasn't done. He _would_ be hers. And he would have if not for that blue-eyed she-cat.

Glancing at the rushing river she had an idea. She raced back to camp to see that Crowheart and Sageberry were speaking.

"Can you come with me, Sageberry?" Lizardflight gave a "nice" tone, looking innocent at the pregnant queen. The kits were as dirty-blooded as their mother.

"Fine," Sageberry gave her a distrustful look. She gave Crowheart's ear a lick before following her to the river. "What do you want?"

"You to die!" Lizardflight threw herself at Sageberry, startling her and giving Lizardflight an edge. She slashed at her throat. Sageberry's eyes were huge as she twitched. She tried to speak, but couldn't with all the blood in her throat.

"What have you done?"

Crowheart's voice alerted her. But she didn't even care. That mouse-brained cat was gone.

Lizardflight looked back at him with pure joy in her voice.

"No one can get in my way now. You are mine!"


	8. The Many Forms of Comfort (TorrentClan)

_You failed your assessment, again? How in StarClan's name could that happen?_

 _You didn't do good on it at all. For a cat who has been an apprentice as long as you, you still fight like a kit! Even Goldenkit can fight better than you, and she's only a moon old!_

 _You should honestly just go back to the nursery. You're honestly worthless._

 _She should go to the elders' den instead. She'll never be a warrior. She'd get killed in one strike! RiverClan can do without her anyways. She's not even close to being the best fisher in this Clan._

 _How can you be this bad? If this keeps up, I'll have to get my warrior name alone! All because of my lazy good for nothing sister! Sometimes I wish I had no sibling._

Lightmist couldn't take it anymore. She had dealt with all the names and insults all of her life. She had been the smallest kit born in moons, her sibling Redstem rapidly growing faster than her. Her parents had asked the medicine cat what they could do to help her get stronger, but he said nothing could be done. This was even out of StarClan's control. But it had hardened her whole life. When she and Redstem became apprentices, her much bigger sister had gotten the deputy as her mentor. All little Lightmist got was old Stagwhisker.

Lightmist had trouble hunting, as she was often tripping over even the smallest of things. Her Clanmates had been so willing to help her out at first, but they started to get annoyed with how often it happened. No cat wanted her on their patrol.

Fighting was something that she never got right. Given her size, she had taken a while to master even a good strike. Redstem had learn that moons before her. Redstem had stopped trying to teach her how to fight whenever the others gave up. There was nothing that they could do. Or wanted to do.

Redstem always had it much easier than her. Her ginger fur was always silky and sleek during the day and blended in so well with the dark of night. She was one of the best at stealth. Lightmist's white pelt always stood out like a burr, making hiding a complete joke. Neither of her parents had this pelt color, so she couldn't get help from them. Soon they gave all of their attention to her sister and forgot about her completely. They didn't even cheer for her when she got her warrior name. But all of the taunts she ever had to deal with stuck with her for life.

So when she got snapped at by her sister for taking a squirrel from the fresh-kill pile, she had raced away from camp, her throat tightening as she felt her confidence shatter. Redstem's words had been so harsh. As if she hated her.

 _You can't actually hunt, you useless bag of fur! Squirrels go to those who can actually hunt for the Clan. Not for some pest like you. If I see you do that again, you'll regret it._

Lightmist didn't stop until she got to the river. She gave the water a sad glance, feeling as useless as the Clan made her feel. Why did she have to go through this? Why couldn't one cat stand up for her? All she wanted was a friend, someone to fight and hunt beside. Someone to watch the stars at night while most of the other warriors went to sleep?

"Hey are you alright?"

Lightmist's head shot up as she heard an unfamiliar voice. It was coming for the Sunningrocks! The speaker was a fluffy white tom with tufted ears. His amber gaze was full of concern.

"I-I'm fine-e," she backed away a bit at the strange cat, her ears going flat. This was an enemy warrior! What if she ended up irritating him, and he attacked? She could hardly defend herself again her Clanmates. How could she fight a ThunderClan cat?

"You don't sound fine," he flicked his tail at her. "Here, sit next to me. I won't harm you. Beside this territory is neutral. I know that either our Clan or you Clan usually has it all to themselves, but I can make an exception today."

"I guess," Lightmist hesitatingly did as he said and made her way over to his side.

"Hey, if I admit what's bothering me, will you do the same?" he nodded to her. "The name's Softcloud."

"Lightmist," she sighed. "I guess I can agree with that."

"Excellent," Softcloud sighed as well. "I'm the leader's child, so I have to try harder than anyone else. They don't want to see me succeed because of my father's title."

"That sounds tough," Lightmist went back to gazing at the water awkwardly as she answered back, as she promised. "I am the smallest cat in my Clan, so they consider me a nuisance. I always try my best, but it's never enough. Everyone in the Clan hates me. Even my own sister!"

"Don't worry," Softcloud put his nose on her forehead. "We have a lot in common, I'm afraid. We both do so much to get so little. But we must remember that StarClan is watching over us. Something good will happen."

 _I think it already has._

Lightmist only just talked to him, but there was something relaxing about Softcloud. The tom had such a relaxed look on his face, even when he had pain in his eyes. He was one of the only cats to talk with her.

"I'm feeling so much better," she let out a yawn as she got to her paws. "I should probably get back to my Clan. Sigh."

"How about we meet again?" Softcloud asked her, locking his amber eyes with hers. "We can come here whenever we are feeling down. It could give us a chance to really know each other."

"I'd like that," she purred as she made sure to keep his soft fur and name in her mind.

 _Thank you, Softcloud. I have so much to talk about. . ._


	9. First Step (TorrentClan)

Whitepaw felt flutters go through her stomach as she walked through the trees with her new mentor, the friendly but strict Breezeheart. The small white apprentice was awkward as she had to adjust to the ragged ground of the woods. Breezeheart looked back at her every step of the way, his amber gaze gentle as he lead her through the woods.

"It's okay to be nervous on the first time out," the gray tabby flicked her ear with his tail. "But once you get used to the territory, it'll feel more natural. I remember how scared I was. I swear that my mentor had to drag me to the border."

"Really?" Whitepaw sighed, feeling relief that she wasn't the only one who had felt this way. Her old denmates had been so excited to see their borders. Meanwhile, she had been comfy in the warmth of the nursery and camp. She had never ventured out of camp without permission. She wanted to follow the code even as a kit. It gave her a sense of reassurance. As long as she had the code, she'd be fine. "I thought everyone else would run, as if they wanted to leave their mentor behind and see all that they can."

"Not every cat is you," Breezeheart nodded. "I'm glad that I got an apprentice that doesn't go running as soon as we are out of camp. I would feel terrible if my apprentice got hurt on her first time out because I let them rush ahead of me. Poor Jumptail had to look for Mintpaw when they went out. I thought that she would never stop freaking out."

"Mintpaw did always have the most adventurous spirit," Whitepaw let out a wince as she remembered the apprentice's accident three moons ago. She had gone hunting on her own without permission one rainy day when no cat was able to find any prey. Breezeheart himself found the young apprentice's body laying on the Thunderpath. They didn't know how long she had been dead when they found her. The monster had crushed her spine.

"I'm not showing you the Thunderpath today," he said in reassurance, his thoughts trailing to the same subject. "And I want you to promise me that you will never go on one. Monsters can come when you least expect it."

"I won't," Whitepaw's ears went flat at the thought. "Mintpaw-"

"Come on," Breezeheart started to pace a bit. "Let me show you the Squirrel Tree."

"Yes."

He lead Whitepaw to a huge darkened oak tree. This tree had many small scratches on it, too small to belong to a cat. The huge tree was empty in Leaf-bare, but when it was Greenleaf, it became home to many squirrels. For moons, RiverClan used it whenever they wanted to teach their cats to climb trees. No cat knows when learning how to climb became important, but Whitepaw didn't mind it. Their territory had many more secrets and she was ready to find them all.


End file.
